As the average life span of human beings increases, it is becoming important how to maintain youth for a long time rather than how long to live. Aging is a process that cannot be avoided as one gets old. In particular, in the modern society where environmental pollution and stress are becoming severer and exposure to UV is increasing, aging starts earlier than before.
All human organs age gradually and skin aging is greatly affected by the external environment. Most of early skin aging begins with skin dryness. As the skin becomes dry, it loses elasticity and becomes prone to wrinkling. As skin aging proceeds, it takes longer for skin regeneration, the skin becomes rough due to keratinization, wrinkles are formed because of decreased collagen synthesis, pigmentation such as freckles, live spot, etc. occurs due to decreased defense against UV, and the skin becomes vulnerable to drugs or external stimulation because of decreased skin protection.